Somebody I Use To Know: Humble Beginnings
by Another Red Rose
Summary: Rory had grown up in the perfect little town. Dean and Rory end mutually. Lukes nephew comes to town & she starts dating him. With the help of her grandparents she attends Chilton. She meets the egotistical Tristan, & an assignment brings them to become bestfriends. Dinner at the Gilmores turn bad. Jess asks her to run away with him. A bad choice sends Tristan to Military school


**Somebody That I Use To Know I**

**[Gilmore Residence]**

It was our usual Friday night movie marathon, my mother and I sat watching our usual movie; my boyfriend of a month nowhere to be seen. I wondered why I was even with a boy I don't particularly like or even spend my time with. We have nothing in common, and when we are together it is like watching paint dry, it is so boring. We always end up ending the night early, with a peck on the cheek, and our quick escape from each other.

"Is the boy even aware you're going around town calling him your 'boyfriend'?" my mother teased me, having laughed so hard at the non-existent time I spend away from my newly appointed boyfriend.

I rolled my eyes at her, and threw the pillow at her head, knocking the chocolate bar out of her hand and on to the floor.

"Score"

"Geez thanks hun" we both giggled as her face was now covered in caramel sauce, which had oozed out of her chocolate bar.

I watched her grabbed for some wet tissues and whip her face.

"Any time Mommy dearest" I giggled at her while she mock glared, throwing her pillow at me, which I managed to dodge, grinning at her like I had won the battle.

"Ha" I spat at her playfully, sending another round of mock glares my way. It started a round of pillow fighting, till our pillow feathers were up in the air, and we were giggling so hard.

"Okay but seriously daughter of mine" she looked me right in the eyes.

"What mom?" I asked her curiously, staring right back at her, giving her my undivided attention.

"What is the deal with you and Dean?" I shrugged my shoulders, and she eyed me closely waiting for me to talk about it some more.

"I think we are too busy living separate lives to be in each other's" I said with a shrug.

"So whatcha gonna do about it?"

"We usually have date night on Saturday as you know" she nodded her head at me, waiting for me to continue speaking.

"I might tell him that we are over then"

"Might or will?" she asked, trying to make me clarify what exactly I was going to do about the whole situation.

"Will" I replied, and she nodded her head and turned back to the TV.

"So shall I order some Chinese or Indian, or do you just want to meet me at Luke's after?"

"I guess, since it's not going to be so long. Luke's, then we can order a little bit of Chinese and Indian"

"Sounds like a good plan my love child" my mother smirked at her words like it was genius.

¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸

**[Doosey's Ice-cream Store]**

Dean had picked me up at six-thirty, looking as nervous as I was feeling, and I wondered if they were for the same reason I was feeling.

We sat quietly, now and then talking about the gossip we had heard or commenting about some of the weird things we have seen someone do in town.

I couldn't help feeling so awkward, trying to bite back the sighs that threatened to escape my lips.

I knew that I was stalling, and that I should rip it off like a band aid, like my mother always says when you have something unpleasant to do or say.

"Dean/Rory, I want to break up" we had said very fast together, looking at each other with shock, and we blew out the breath we were both holding in.

We looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"I'm so glad you feel the same way" we spoke again together, causing us to laugh even more.

It felt like the first time in our relationship where we could finally settle down and relax.

"God I am so glad we are both on the same page" Dean said with a laugh, and I nodded my head with a big grin on my face.

"Yes I am so relieved" he nodded his head with agreement.

"Yeah I was thinking how bad it would have been had you been upset with me, being the people's princess and all, they would have run me out of town with their pitch forks and all" we laughed out loud, causing Doosey to glare at us for the umpteenth time.

"Well I told a friend I would meet them after we talked" he said as he looked down at his watch, both of us standing up, and I was glad to finally high tail it out of here.

"Yeah same, Mom and I are meeting up at Luke's for some dinner"

"So friends" he offered me his hand to shake.

"Friends" we shook hands agreeing on a friendship we both knew would never happen; we were two different to be friends or anything of the like.

"So see you around Rory" he stated as he pushed open the door, letting me walk through first, and we turned to face each other one last time.

"See you around Dean" and with that we both nodded and walked our separate ways.

¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸

**[Luke's Diner]**

I pushed open the door to Luke's and Mom smiled at me reassuringly, and I grinned back at her. She raised her eye brows at me in questioning of my good mood, wanting to know everything that had happened in the past hour.

"You okay babe?"

"Sure am Mom"

"So?"

"We broke up with each other at the same time" I started to laugh with amusement, and my mom looked at me with shock.

"Really, well that's good. Wouldn't have wanted one of the new residence to be run out of our lil' ole town now do we?" she said in her teasing tone, and I laughed at her words.

"Ha ha, he made a joke about that too"

"Smart kid, he knows that the towns' people would have crucified him" she teased with a laugh.

"Thank goodness it was a mutual break up. I don't think I could have handled seeing him in town all the time" my mother nodded her head in agreement, having her fair share of breakups, not that I really met any of them either.

"Hey Rory" Luke greeted me

"Hey Luke, can I have a big cup of coffee please?"

"No, it's not good for you and it stunts your growth"

"Aw how come Mom gets one?" I pointed to her almost empty cup.

"Well that's because it's too late for her" he replied with a straight face.

"Hey are you implying that I'm short?" my mother protests, getting up and standing next to a taller Luke to prove her point.

Luke raised his eyebrows at her as she stood on her tippie toes.

"No I don't have to say a word"

"Oh shut it Luke" she mock glared him, and he smirked at her for a second before walking away.

"Don't worry Mommy will just have to steal some for you while his in the back room" my mother promised me, and I shook my head at her.

"Don't even think about it Lorelai" Luke boomed from the back room, obviously hearing every word of what she had just said to me.

"Oh come on Luuukkkiiieee pppwweeasssiiieee can we have more coffee?" my mother said in a really whinny voice, which I began to copy.

"I'll give you one if you both just shut up and go find an empty table right now. You're scaring away my paying customers" he huffed loudly, before walking away from us.

"Yay" he both yelled in triumphant, and we heard Luke grumbling about health problems, and the reason behind our fast talking ways, making us giggle in the process.

We loved stirring Luke up as much as we could, and it was my mother's daily ritual and completed her day. I had a feeling that he loved their rants as much as she did.

"Thanks Luke" we both said in chorus, and he grumbled at us as he placed our usual food in front of us.

"Wow Luke, you're a mind reader too?" we said with mock surprised, and Luke walked away rambling about bloody Gilmore girl's making his day difficult.

"Thanks Lukie" we said with a giggle, stopping only when Luke turned slightly around to mock glared us, before going back to serving the other customers.

¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸¸.•*""*•.¸

**[Gilmore Residence]**

"Gosh, for some reason all this food tastes even better tonight" I stuffed my face with another Dim Sim.

"I know right, huh?" my mother agreed with me, stuffing a curry puff in to her mouth as well.

"Do you need to wallow babe?" she asked me when she had finished off her fourth curry puff, and tucking into the butter chicken now.

"Nope, I'm good. Thanks mom" I said with a mouth full.

"Wow all those miss manners classes are doing you justice" she teased me with a laugh, and I just shrugged my shoulders and kept munching away with my food, pulling open the lid of a chicken cashew and taking a mouth full.

"Luke said his troubled nephew will be staying with him for a while"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup" she said popping the 'p'.

"Well that should be interesting"

"His meant to be about your age. Luke would love it if you showed him a little bit of your warm and welcoming self"

"Yeah sure, sounds like it would be fun"

"He also said that you'll probably be a good influence on him and that it would be nice for him to have a friend in town"

"Yeah why not"

"Okay so what do you want to watch next? Monte Carlo or Another Cinderella story first?" we decided to have a Selena Gomez marathon tonight, having just finished the Princess Patrol with Demi Moore.

"Oh I just love that Drew Seeley"

"Give me some of that" my mother agreed with me.

"Yeah he is very yummy isn't he Mom?"

"Yes so delicious that I could eat him up with whip cream" my mother added in with a grin.

"Best outta three" I nodded my head as we held our hands out, neither one of us not wanting to stand up.

"Scissors" I called, cutting my mother's paper hand.

"Rock" she yelled out, while I wrapped my paper around her hand.

"Cheat" she coughed into her other hand, and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Best outta five?"

"Nope" I shook my head as she groaned and stood up, walking the five steps to our player.

"You're so mean to Mommy, and all that I do for you" she whined, and I laughed at her dramatics.

"Just hurry up Mom!" she sat back down as I pressed play on the remote control.


End file.
